Just got married
by Lucariel
Summary: Open your eyes...and you're stuck with Jade for life.


This is the one and only dream I had about Jade Curtiss.

...Who I haven't even given thought of.

I haven't even saw or did the ToA game and he popped out.

Thought it would be fun to share the experience(?) though when I actually dreamt about it, it was not so great.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...hopefully.

* * *

><p>The pristine sound of bells woke me up out of nowhere.<p>

I open my eyes slowly, to see that it is fogged by some white veil.

Thought of lifting it up until I looked around. That was when I realized that I was in some strange and serious problem.

**I was wearing a wedding dress, holding a bouquet.**

'What?' I froze in horror. Everybody who knows me knows I love living as a solo. So why am I standing on a marble floor with a wedding dress? Above all that, I had problems with the wedding dress. It made me uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. Shoulders were open, leg lines showing like a chinpow(a.k.a china dress), and silky white gloves fit perfectly like it was custom made. 'It looks awfully expensive and I'm sure I didn't have any part in choosing a wedding dress.' I thought. I never liked skin exposures. Then I saw that a figure in front of me was reaching out for my hand. I flinched, but couldn't run away. I just froze and let my hand be held by a stranger. This was a real wedding. Now I could feel people all watching me...and whoever was in front of me. And the realization that the one who reached out to hold my hand is my husband - who would be in few minutes later if I don't do anything about it - made my eyes well up with tears.

Soon, I had a simple golden ring placed on my finger. "Now bride, if you may." A man's voice rang brightly. I couldn't speak out anything because I knew my voice would shake from crying. And when I was just standing there looking at the ground, the veil was lifted. I looked up, surprised. And I was even more surprised that my mind went blank when I saw the man in front of me._** '...Jade Curtiss?'**_

I was so shocked that I stopped crying. I could see that he was equally surprised, whatever that surprised him. But the surprise diminished from his eyes quickly as he smiled. The murmur from the crowd arose, looking at my face. "I see my bride is shy." Jade said aloud, putting the ring himself. '_Shy my butt!_ Of all the people, why me?' I had flashbacks of my life and couldn't tear my eyes from him. 'Maybe this is a joke? Camera hidden somewhere?' "...riel." My mind was raving, craving for an ounce of reason to accept the whole ordeal. "...Lucariel?" I snapped from my thoughts. "Ah, sorry...yes?" "Great! Now I announce you husband and wife. Smoochy-moochy!" a man's voice rang brightly. "Ah...!" I widened my eyes. **What? How could 'Ah, sorry...yes?' could be translated as acceptance to marriage?** But the words just wouldn't leave my throat. I just managed to tear my eyes from Jade to look at the officiating priest in disbelief and saw the Emperor Peony himself officiating the wedding ceremony. 'Oh, this is just getting better and better.' I had no gut to run runaway from something that was already happening. Besides, it wasn't like I hated him. I couldn't hurt someone like that. I just looked up at Jade, feeling my face heating up with embarrassment. He just smiled brightly, kneeling down to my height. ...And he just stood there. "...?" Then he pointed to his lips. He wanted me to go and kiss him. I jumped at the very idea. I've never kissed a guy! I thought for a while, hesitating. Then finally, I asked meekly. "W, would kissing the cheeks be okay?" Everyone froze, placing the church into complete silence. Umm... "...Please?" After that, Peony burst into laughter. If he wasn't an Emperor, I would sure hit him on the back of his forehead. Jade smiled. "Well then, since she is so shy, sorry to say to our guests that our kiss will have to be done at when we're alone at a _**moo~dy**_ atmosphere." he said. "What?" I mouthed, but I was soon pulled from the very spot. "So everyone, please enjoy the buffet and the cake. We'll be off." Jade said, lifting me to a red horse like a baggage. And with a blink of an eye, I was swept off from the scene.


End file.
